Boy Scout 2
by xTMNTx
Summary: A sequel to Imatotalfreaksowat's story Boy Scout! She challenged me to do it! Let us see how Donnie is doing with the Old Lady...


**Here is the sequel to Imatotalfreaksowat's story about Don the Boy Scout that she challenged me to do! Let us find out what happened to the poor turtle after being dragged with the old lady, Gloria!**

* * *

><p><strong>Boy Scout 2 – <strong>_Old Lady, Cats and Apple Pie_

"… and then you have the charming Jessica, she was a lovely cat. She got three kittens! I named them Starlight, Eugene and …"

Breathe in…

"Eh, m'am! It's really getting la…"

"… and you wouldn't believe what she said then!"

Count to ten!

"… and then we have my lovely cousin Thea. She too loves cat, but she has this wonderful dog…"

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

"M'am, I need to go h…"

"…have Pebbles, a wonderful cat who actually lives today! He should be around here somewhere. He is fairly large, loves to be around your feet…"

Breathe out…

Repeat that action until you can feel how your body is slowly relaxing, feel how your muscles ease up and your mind slowly pulls you away to a place where only happiness and… Sharp pain in left hand, losing focus of the breathing exercise, throws the mind back to the nightmares of cats and apple pie.

"OUCH!" Don opened his eyes quickly as the pain came again, yet again from his left hand.

"Anything wrong, my dear?" The old, blind lady, named Gloria, stopped with her speech about how she had rescued the poor kitten from being starved to death, while slicing up another pie. The name of the kitten? Don had totally forgotten it or not listened. He had actually kind of lost himself by the third story about her precious Prince, a cat who had won several awards but then gotten killed by an heart attack, probably because it was too fat, as the picture in the old newspaper had shown.

"No m'am, I just… No, nothing." Don threw a quick glace to the black and white cat that had determined that his fingers were a toy you could play with. Don eyed the cat closely as he tried to shove it away from his lap without success. Name: Mr. Jingles… Or was that Henry? Mary the third? Lesley? He was pretty sure that it wasn't Kingsley or Valery. Donnie moaned lowly, a headache was throbbing in his head, probably because it was filled with cats and their name.

The purple masked turtle tossed a quick look at the grandfather clock that was standing in the corner. Four hours, for four fretful hours he had been here, eating his stomach full of pie, listening to stories about CATS and not only that. Gloria had about 200 of them, in her home, and she had tried to get him to know every single one of them, spoken their names to him for about four times! Spots, Glory, Freckles, Stripes, Mango, Oliver… Names, colors, personality; the old lady really could remember a lot of things about them; the color parts were amazing considering that she was blind.

Don leaned his chin on the palm of his right hand as he went over the day, over and over again, in his memories. Mikey and Raph was going to pay for this, dearly. How he had tried to get away when she had dragged him off, he had been really lucky that no one had seen him. When they had arrived to her home a flock of cat has gathered around the door outside, and even more cats inside. The house was filled with the scent of cats and on the walls were pictures of cats. Cats… Cats… CATS! God had Donnie almost cheered when the light went out, he immediately had volunteer to fix it – never ever had he been so happy being a genius – so he could go down to the basement, were cats wasn't allowed. And never had it taken so long for Donnie to fix a simple blackout.

"Ah, so many memories." The lady sighed as she slowly leaned back on the kitchen chair and started out in nothingness. Don tensed up, was she finished? Was it over with Gary, Joker and Kitty? No more Sasha and Snowflake?

"Yes, yes! Really good stories!" Don quickly said as he yet again shoved away the black and white cat. Freedom, right around the corner! He just needed to end this smoothly. "Oh my, look at the…"

"Do you want some more apple pie dear? You really need to build your body up if you're going to be a strong boy scout. You know, I once was a scout, but that was a long time ago. My scout leader was…" Gloria moved her hand carefully over the table, finding the pie and sliced up another bit. The turtle found a big urge to groan but helped her lay the slice of pie on his plate instead, which already had three slices on it.

"Really… Oh my… Good thing… How exciting…" Don murmured to himself, rolling his eyes while feeding the slices of pie to her cats, they all seemed really hungry. Could old ladies really be this annoying? Man, Raph and Mikey really was going to pay! Raph's shellcycle would get a really good makeover and Mikey would do best to hide his comic books collections, or else he would find them as part of Klunk's litter box.

"Yes and after that I went…" The lady was interrupted when a cat scratched on the window to the kitchen, obviously wanting to come inside. Don sighed and moved up from the chair.

"Don't worry, I'll take it." He said when the lady had started to move, and he walked over to the window and opened it up. The grey cat jumped inside, but not alone. Something was dangling from its mouth. A brown, small animal with a long tail, famous for bringing the plague to countries and also known for eating a lot of cheese, even though the last thing was a myth. "Uh-oh, I think it has captured a rat." Don eyes the dead rat that was dangling from the proud cat's mouth. He, for a moment, couldn't stop but to think of Master Splinter and felt pity for the creature.

"Oh no… Not again! Will you please take it from him or her, last time they took a rat inside I couldn't find the rat for days, and the smell was horrible!" '_As it's any better now.'_ Don thought bitterly for himself but started to slowly walk towards the cat.

"Nice, kitty, nice cat. Be still now!" But the cat had other ideas. Right before Don snatched him, he jumped up on the table. Don turned around and took a step, but right then an innocent little Corey was in the way, making Don stumble over him and fall across the table. The half-cat-eaten pie was in the perfect place for his face, and was really soft on his skin but really sticky. Don rolled off the table and landed on a floor, trying to grip blindly after something to support him with. Diana's tail was perfect, but not for the cat. She turned around and scratched his hand and with a yelp Don released the tail, the cat taking off immediately.

"Oh my, what happened dear?" Gloria asked, the ruckus probably had scared her half to death.

'_Half isn't enough' _"Nothing serious!" Don said after he tried to wash away most of the pie from his face with his hand. "Just tripped over… something." Not safe to say that he harmed her cats, who know what kind of problem he would be into then? The turtle eyed his hand, were Diana had managed to scratch three, thin lines, one of them bleed a little bit. '_Damn cats! If I ever get one of them when Gloria is not here they will be sorry to be alive!' _"I'll go and look for the car with the rat." He said and got up from his position on the floor.

It took Don 27 minutes to locate the cat, and another twelve to find the rat that the cat had hidden away. So many cats and you were supposed to find one cat and then one rat. It was like mission impossible; the only thing that was missing was the theme song for those movies. But when the rat finally was found and thrown away – after sending a small pray to its small soul – Don went back to the kitchen, determined to finally escape from this hell.

"M'am! I really…"

"Oh did you get the rat away? Why thank you dear!" The lady looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh… No problem! It wasn't so… No I mean! Gloria, I really need to g…"

"Take some more pie dear, you have deserved it after helping me so much."

"No, I have had en…"

"Oh I insist my dear. Come on now, one slice more!"

"Please, I really…"

"Oh come on and sit down now! I really need to tell you about that time that I…"

Donnie rolled his eyes, a sight escaped from his mouth and he took his place by the table. He had defeated ninjas, he had been able to keep bombs from exploding and he could easily build any vehicle you asked for. But never had he met such a strong opponent, an old lady. God, what would Master Splinter say if he saw him now? Probably he would come with some wise saying like: "_The old people can give such knowledge to the one who is willing to listen!_" This one brought knowledge about one thing; are you so alone that you have 200 cats around you, kidnap a boy scout, torture him with your stories and fed him with apple pie then everything will be just fine for you!

"… and then this little kitten jumped up and… What now?" Sudden knockings on the door interrupted Gloria in her story telling. Don immediately tensed, were she getting visitors? Were the shell should he hide then? Well, under cats probably. Gloria moved from her chair and started to take off towards the door, mumbling something about unexpected visitors, before she opened the door, Don prepared to leap under the table if he had too.

"God da… I mean night m'am! You wouldn't have happened to see a boy scout named Donatello around here somewhere?" That voice, that beautiful, soft voice! Oh how Donatello could kiss the ground he was standing on, Michelangelo had come for his rescue! The turtle immediately took off towards the door, were Mikey were standing in his cloths they used to hide themselves topside. "Oh there you have him! You see, our father wants us to come home."

"Oh…" Gloria didn't even try to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well, I see. If your father wants you home you should hurry up. Are you his brother, are you a Boy Scout too?"

"Oh, yes I am his brother but no, m'am, only Donnie is the Boy Scout in our family. He has always had a neck of helping the old and the nature." Mikey didn't hide the grin from his face, but right now, Don would let that go. He was going to be free.

"Yes, he was very friendly to me! Even to follow me home like this and listen to an old lady's stories without complaining once." '_Oh you should just know, lady!_' Don thought bitterly as he retrieved his jacket from Mikey. "You must come again dear; I think Ms. Welsh is going to come over with some more pie soon! How does Sunday, 11 o'clock sounds to you?"

"Oh, I think I'm busy right th…"

"Then we say twelve o'clock! Thank you for everything Donatello! Don't hesitate to visit before Sunday if you want to! You're always welcome!"

* * *

><p>"Mikey, I will kill you and Raph when we get home! How could you leave me like that for four hours! Do you know what kind of torture I got there?" Donnie immediately attacked Mikey when they got down in the sewers and the younger brother responded with laughing. He had a hard time walking straight when he was bending over, laughing so the tears streaked his face.<p>

"Man, I have never expected that! God how funny that was!" Mikey said, wiping away a few tears.

"Haha, really funny Mikey! And while you and Raph got your share of laughter I was struck with Vanillie, Benjamin, Crystal and Trolly!" Don said, moaning in pain when his head started to hurt again. He would dream of cats forever after this incident. "Why didn't you rescue me earlier?"

"Trolly!" Mikey started a new wave of laughter before he could calm down enough to answer his older brother's question. "Well, it was just too fun dude. You, a ninja, being dragged away by an old, blind lady! I have never seen such a lame ninja action! And then we couldn't just let you pass so easily, we thought it would be good for you to come out and socialize yourself with human kinds instead of sitting inside your lab all day."

"Yeah, human kind? She's more like a cat-monster!" Don rolled his eyes as they entered the lair, his eyes immediately found Raph, sitting by the couch, and the brother grinned widely as he saw his older brother enter the lair.

"Oi, Boy Scout! Welcome back!"

"Really funny Raph, really fu…"

"DON!" Leo's voice cut Don's sentence in the middle. The purple masked brother turned around to see how Leo walked from the dojo to his younger brother. "Where the shell have you been? Raph came back and only said that Mikey was picking you up from your part-time job. What kind of part-time job? I thought you had finished that IT-job? And you were supposed to only download the new map!" Leo's voice was angry, disappointed and anxious in the same time, not a good combination at this moment.

"Leo, please. I've had a rough d…"

"Meow!" Don tensed, his eyes wide out when he heard that sound, that fretful sound that he had hoped to escape.

"Klunk!" Mikey greeted as the orange cat came tripping towards the turtles. Mikey opened his mouth to yet again say something, but it was drown in something else.

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I WILL SERIOUSLY GO AND KILL SOMETHING!" A blur of green and purple flashed by and seconds later you could hear the door to the lab slam shut, followed by sound of trashing, clobbering and other sounds. You could, if you listened closely, hear some words like: Cats, Stupid, Old Ladies, Die, Voodoo and Strangle.

"… Mikey, Raph, what happened when you were out?" Leo asked his brothers carefully.

"Oh, you don't want to know Leo, you don't want to know." Raph smirked to himself as he turned back to the TV, zapping over to the wrestling match.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord, poor Donnie. The cats will haunt him forever! And the old lady, we know what a terror they can be… Wonder how Don ever comes over this terror he was faced, maybe it was worse than his SAINW experience x'D<strong>

**Think how random things can come from a conversation. Everything started with The Sims and the Old lady stalker there x'D**


End file.
